Pirate Vacation EP 1
by KnivesTaichou
Summary: A big battle ensues over Luffy and Boa and everybody is involved.
1. Pirate Vacation ep 1! Pirate Vacation

Pirate Vacation

**actions happening, () location, non implied locations and thoughts

Luffy, wake up. Whispered Boa. Huh? You said we would go fishing in the morning, I thought it would be best if we started before the sun rises. Did Sanji cook breakfast yet? Luffy, it's just you and me. Oh, yea… Well are you going to cook? You still desire going to the lake right? I prepared a lunch box for you.

Ok I'm up. *Luffy jumps out of bed using one hand* Luffy Ah ah! (from the kitchen) Luffy are you ok? Yea… Remember your still in somewhat critical condition. That's why you're here with me. After your fight Chopper deemed you unfit to sail and you left that women in charge, remember? Yea… *Luffy slips on a black shirt* I haven't seen the attack you used but the whole island was shaking. I know you wouldn't use a life threatening attack like that unless you needed it but… *luffy walks into the kitchen* It was worth it to see that bastard sent Luffy

*Luffy grabs Boa and kisses her on the neck* Boa moans. Luffy before we go I have to tell you what chopper said… If you have a lasting problem from that attack your life could be in danger every time you use it. If I notice anything… *Luffy kiss her deeply *

They were being extra affectionate since they were alone and could not act the same way while there crew's were there. The two had slept in separate beds but were becoming ever closer as to where they would spend most of the day together and had made out a couple of times. She new though that one day his advances would become even more.

Come on lets go. Luffy said confidently. That is what the empress like about that man his confidence and lack of propriety. (they head out and close the cabin door as they left.)

I love the rainforest in the Luffy. It reminds me of the place I use to train as a kid. I wonder what kind of creatures live here?

If we come across a marine or pirate or even a bandit let me handle them, Luffy you have a responsibility as a captain to heal your self Boa. Don't worry I'll let you handle the fighting. Luffy smiled. She didn't expect Luffy to keep his promise but was reinsured by the fact that he looked her in the eye's before he smiled carelessly. It told her that he had an understanding of his situation.

Is the beach close? Asked Luffy It should take us another ten minutes. (Luffy notices Boa's breath could be seen). Boa! Yes? Nothing I just noticed how cute you look with that hat on. Luffy! Don't make fun of me.

Here take my said in his usual careless manner. You look cold. No I couldn't

It's fine I'll just walk closer to you. Luffy took off his red jacket and placed it around Boa. Boa noticed the coat was still warm from Luffy's touch. It warmed her more than she ever thought it could.

The two pirates walked the forest together silently. Boa walked with her head facing towards the grown something she never did. It was against her policy ever since she escaped the Tenryubito and was freed from slavery. Though the empress couldn't help her self; she was thinking of doing something she never had the courage to do. She looked at the forest ground full of twigs and moss "Am I really going to do this" she thought.

She lifted her hand up against Luffy's in an attempt to hold his hand. A few moments passed and Luffy had not even noticed. She moved her hand quickly. What was I thinking?

Luffy wouldn't want to get involved like that. Acting like we are a couple or being restricted to one woman. He's a pirate and im an empress. We put are lives on the line everyday.

Being affectionate towards one woman other than just her body I can't force that on Luffy. I should just help him until he's back onto his feet and just stop trying to force him to love me. We just weren't destined to be together he is meant to be free not tied into my life of propriety.

I would just hold him back pirates shouldn't have to love just one women. Caring for me like I'm his women would just weaken him on the seas I should just tell him we cant see each other anymore and head back to my nat…

Boa what are you so spaced out for? Huh! Boa retorted. Luffy grabbed Boa by her hand and smiled at her. Boa look it's a waterfall, lets go check it out.

Um. boa nodded agreeingly. Luffy lead her in the direction of the waterfall the whole time holding tight onto her hand.

(At the waterfall)

It sure is big huh Boa. Luffy remarked Let's sit down I'm a little tired. Oh! are you ok Boa asked worryingly. Nah I'm fine. Luffy reasoned throwing his hand to stop Boa from checking up on him. The two had sat on an old log that had fallen from the tree onto the small sandy beach no bigger than a couple of feet. It still early . Said Luffy. It's getting lighter but the sky it's still pretty much dark. Um. Said boa nodding agreeingly.

Luffy had never been one for small talk and this was his first time saying so much. He seemed so relaxed it exited the empress I'm just happy we could have a moment like this. Oh no. She thought to herself. I missed part of what he was saying. She stopped pondering for a moment and started listening. He seemed to be saying something important.

She cursed the waterfall for being so loud she could only make out about a third of what he was saying. She moved closer to Luffy and tilted her head down just a little. Luffy had become surprisingly tall over the past year but was still shorter than Boa. He had become quite muscular too. His once lean cut body had became quite elongated and he was rippling with muscles and veins. She had missed more of what he was saying. Boa started to get upset with herself for missing what Luffy was saying.

Did you hear what I said Boa. I said…

I really like. Boa snapped to attention; no longer could she hear the waterfall. Her face filled with shock.

I think your a really strong person a great captain and I like the way you are with your sisters. Boa was hanging on his every word. I know we didn't start off so well but…

But? Said Boa. The man moved so fast Boa barely had time to react. Luffy fully pressed up against Boa kissed her deeply. Tongue as far into her mouth as possible hands on her back holding her into position. The kiss only lasted a few moments but was long enough for Boa to run through every emotion until she finally just relaxed and get lost into the kiss.

When the kiss stopped Boa just sat there flustered and Luffy looking emotionlessly at her chest. Not saying a word. All I ask is that you bear with me. Luffy said as he took of his shirt. He grabbed Boa by the arms and slipped his jacket back of the empress like he was doing a job, quietly and without fault like a professional. At the same time he was sensual the pleasure she was ridicules seeing as everything was just starting.

Next he started undoing her dress. I can't. Boa beckoned. Luffy didn't say anything as he slipped down her dress and moved extremely close to her. Boa I want you he whispered in her ear. She was helpless to try and started to sniffle. I want to but… Boa couldn't even being to come up with a reason as he started sucking on he neck all the way down to the bottom of her breast. She moaned and pushed him away ever so slightly.

I want to see it all. Luffy leaned her back as he pulled her one piece strapless dress over her hips and pass her legs. She was now completely naked and exhausted. She leaned up against Luffy pushing him into her chest in attempt to stop his passionate assault. He nuzzled her breast a little then pulled her up onto his lap and started kissing her.

She found her self losing this battle still trying to figure out why she was resisting. This is my first time. Boa said.

I know Luffy replied. Luffy tried turning Boa around as he tried to bring the struggle to the ground but she stopped him. I don't want you to see my… It's ok Luffy repeated softly over and over again this time being more forcibly . He laid Boa on to the ground and took of his pants. Boa still crying softly wiped her tears away and embraced Luffy as mounted her. The cold sand underneath slowly becoming warmer. As she wiped away her last tear away to the point where no more would fall she said be gentle. With one thrust she cryed out in pain and pleasure and she could hear the sounds of the waterfall again.

They made love to that sound until the morning. Then just laid there all day naked in each other brace. They talk about the sea and their childhood. Luffy talked about his crew and Boa talked bout her nation. Luffy told Boa about Ace and Sabo and the role they played in his life including Shanks and eventually Boa told him about what it was like being a slave. Finally that night they went back to the cabin and decided to go fishing in the morning. Both slept in their separate beds. Luffy had never lost sleep thinking about what he had did before not even when he fought with Usopp but this night he sat up and stared out his window feeling different than he's ever felt before.

(The next morning)

Is this it? Luffy asked. Yea lets make a picnic right next to the tree there. Said Boa.

Ok you set up the picnic ill go check the area. Ok, but don't go so far!Boa beconded

Ok just going to walk on the shore; the morning air feels good. It's funny we go through such adventures on the sea but if one of us fell into the water there would be no helping us right?… hmm. Right Luffy? Luffy!

Help. Boa come blargh help me! Im coming just keep swimming *Boa tosses her shoes and runs towards the cold shores* I'll save you.

(Boa in the water standing over Luffy) Shihihihi I'm sorry.

Luffy why did you do that! Luffy I'm sorry come here. Don't get that look, ah ha! I'm sorry lets head back up and sit and eat. Brrr im cold where's my shirt.

Lets watch the sun come up together. Suggested Luffy. Luffy your insufferable! Boa retorted with a cute pout face. Shihihi… (Luffy and Boa under a tree) Do you want a sandwich Luffy? Oh look at that, the sun coming up! (as the sun rises a ship comes from around the bank a frigate)

/SPAN


	2. Pirate Vacation ep 2! Pirate Sighting

Pirate Vacation ep 2. Pirate Captain General Shaun.

Luffy remember are agreement! Stay here. What about my sandwich? Luffy asks quite upset and hungry.

Captain, there's a couple on the shore! What should we do with them cap'n? A seasoned pirate with a scar over his face asks. The marines are still chasing after us, we cant pass them up they may be working for the marines open fire on them .Say's general Shaun a quite large man with an expensive captain's coat, a rugged but still smooth face and brown short hair. Over his shoulder he held a giant large spiked ball with tiny pointed bristle that could tear the flesh right from his opponent. The number of spikes way more than any regulatory weapon.

Captain that's Mugiwara no Luffy and the pirate empress Boa Hancock! A total bounty of over 480KK. I don't see their crew either, this is a great chance to make some extra cash. The captain will be thrilled.  
Idiot's that's Dragon's son, we can't take him with out help from the rest of the fleet.

We can beat them if its just the two, Said Tag. The young man was no older than 25 and had a thuggish look to him. We have over 800kk worth of fighting force, cap'n alone has a higher bounty than Mugiwara. They wouldn't even be here unless were abandon or separated from there crew, no matter how you look at it this is not a normal situation. I bet one of them is injured.

Tag, contact captain and tell that we've captured Mugiwara no Luffy and will meet in the designated spot on time. The rest of you to your stations, get ready for battle! said General Shaun.

Yes sir! The pirates snapped to attention their eye's gleaming with ambition as they prepared to ambush the pirates.

Captain! Hancock is doing something on the shore!

Mero Mero Mero! Boa had thoughts to capture the whole ship in her attack. Though she found that it was not as easy as it was in the first half of the grandline paradise.

Tag help me out here! General Shaun yelled out not taking his eye's off the woman on the shore.

Red slash 6. Tag yelled out as propelled the ship in the opposite direction from which he motioned his hands.

*The boat flows toward the shore eluding Boa's attack*

They're here Luffy, hide in the forest for a while. Boa adjudicated.

*yawns* No use they've probably already seen me. Boa whimpered to herself, for the second time this man forced her to deal with someone on term other than ruler and follower. She knew that Luffy had would put himself in danger for a thrill and she could only watch while he ignored her and risked his life.

Why did you ask me for my help if you weren't going to listen to me. Boa yelled.  
Woah! Luffy said as he jumped to his feet startled. He raised to his feet and braced him self to the woods though not entering just watching Boa to see what was happening.

Get em men! Leave Mugiwara alive! Tagged yelled with sword in hand. Aye, aye sir! slave arrow! Boa yelled.*while running to the side* Mero mero mero! Guh what's happening! My arms are turning to stone. A pirate yelled. One of the first men to make it halfway onto the shore  
What! Another pirate yelled as he watched half the men stopped as if in wonderment as to what the event was that was taking place.  
*Boa's kick sends a bunch of pirates flying and shattering*

Attack her from both sides! Tag yelled. Reciting the formation he practiced many times in actual battle. His performance on the battle field was polished to the utmost perfection. Though he grew up uneducated raising his little sister alone stealing from varies places to stay alive and support his sister he found that if he could not live like a king he would at least practice like one. Which is what earned him his position as a understudy of the tactician of the crew fleet. As long as helped the crew out his sister could have food to eat, but he couldn't leave it at that. The crew was like family and many of the members were once homeless like him. If he could become good enough he could lead the crew to new heights and he would never be hungry again.

No use step back men, let the wolf pack handle her. Said Tag, Surround her. He yelled. Yea no one can take the wolf pack by themselves. The 5 of them took out a buster call by them selves. The rest of you idiots come with me! We attack Mugiwara. Tag hyped the crew becoming reinsured in his ability to read situation and the wolf packs ability to beat anyone with their power. The fact that Mugiwara was running proved to him that he was injured.  
No you don't! Boa yells.*Blocking Tag's way* Hmm. Move outta the way dead women. Tag smirks confidently at the beautiful women who's fierce look says she was about to plow through him like some pathetic puppy who decided to play rough. Though he had met scarier people here in the new world. The odds were with him nothing could make him back down now.

*Boa goes in with a punch but is blocked*

I'll leave her to you Manny. Tag grunts as the attack scared him more than he had thought. Appreciate it but are you sure you can take that Monkey alone. Manny reasoned. No problem we'll drink are selves dead when I come back.

Luffy run!

Gomu gomu no jet… *Luffy coughs up blood* (Damn I guess my body is still messed up better run for it). Ha, die fucking bastard! *Tag attacks Luffy who barely dodges* Tag smiles and runs off with about 40 other pirates in the forest.

That asshole forgot to reach the Captain. Oh well I guess I'm free. Jur ha ha ha ha hya. General Shaun laughed walking back to the ship. With this the mission was almost over. He decided if any marine ships caught up with him he'd just sink them one by one and be over with it. His catch this time was a large one the pirates he had caught being over his monthly quota and such infamous pirates it would surely raises either the reputation or his fleet admiral. One thing was for sure in this crew, when the fleet captain benefited we all benefited. When the fleet captain was happy we should all be happy and if the fleet captain was drunk best believe the crew had passed out from the liquor and fun before he did.

(On the shore)

So where's the rest of your ships or has the pitiful fleet of Captain Jonny Disbanded? Don't worry about us your going to be dead soon. Manny taunted at Boa. Shut up Bitch! long brown haired teenager yelled grotesquely at Boa. His muscles tight and compact. He looked skinny with what looked like the largest part of his upper body being his head and hair. With a scar going down his chest and absolutely no body fat the man look like he once use to be a beggar who found the sword and built his body. He found the name feirow because the way he carried himself among other things.  
*stares* Gee a woman stares directly at Boa not so much as blinking seemingly not even breathing.

Take this. Redd fox special. Manny yells throwing a large red glowing globe at Boa.

*Dodges* A DF user huh? Boa thought to herself.

We are the Wolf pack of the color division. We'll be taking your head today.

So many useless men on the sea. Boa sighed to herself.

(Back on the Sunny Go)

Hey girly. Franky yells rudely.

It's captain fool, I'd have thought you learned some manner after sailing with me for a year now. Yelled the women. Is there any need for me in this little meeting because the Sunny go needs explained.

No it's fine I am only taking the pirates who are worth a damn with me. You can sit here and hammer and nail yourself silly for all I care! Zanbai, turn us to port where docking over there. Hoist that sail Duval.

Captain, I tried to reach Luffy but no one answered! Usopp contested.

It doesn't matter I represent this crew. If the WB pirates don't want make a deal with me than its not time for us make a deal. That irresponsible bastard could have met up with them at anytime but instructs me to while he relaxes on a deserted island and screws his little empress. I'll tell you what though I bet I steal so much gold while he's recovering. The woman yells going off into a tangent .

Captain I thought you were going to be compliant this time. Usopp submitted.

Shut up I am. I'll listen to what they have to say but I've already decided what I'm going to tell them. That reminds me I'm going to take you, Zoro, Sanji, nami and vivi with me. Tell Zanbai he's in charge while were away, we should be gone for about a few hours. It's still early in the morning so we'll be back around time for lunch. I'll be in my room. The young women made sure of as she walked into her room to prepare for the meeting. She knew that Usopp would preparing everyone for whatever his imagination thought would happen to them. Which was good in a way. Sanji would prepare a snack for her before she went in so that she wouldn't get tired during all the talking.

Zanbai Your staying on the ship with the rest of the crew. I need you to do something for me. Sure whatever it is Usopp-san. Zanbai replied in a tone where he showed he understood that was important.

Keep trying Luffy and Boa I have a bad feeling about them. What could be wrong there on a uncharted island Usopp- san? Usopp placed his hand over Zanbai's shoulder and stared menacing at him. It's nothing, just a feeling…

Alright! Zanbai replied shaking his head compliantly *gulps*. I wonder what he could be thinking!

We reached are destination! Nami shouts.

*Pirates scatter back and forth hurryingly finishing there assigned projects*

(Back on the deserted Island )

Let's end this shall we? Why are you so anxious empress. Carter replies a handsome young well dressed man in his early 20's. Boa looks back at him, his smug remark rubbing her every bit the wrong way.

Where'd she go! Carter spurted out.

*Boa slams a kick right into the chest of Carter*

Damn she got Carter! Gee said calmly as not to startle the other pirates. Though she knew the formation was ruined seeing as it was carter she took out. help me! Carter yelled. We will don't panic Feirow shouted. Damn you Boa Hancock. Carter was on the ground trying not to make to much noise as the small surface area she kicked got bigger and bigger. His whimpers could still be heard as he contemplated breaking his arm off.

So young but your chest and part of head is stone say you prayers! Boa smirked at the wold pack. Somebody do something! Jessie yelled frantically. She broke the formation and ran to carter to check on him. *Manny dashes in and try's to hit Boa with a globe palm thrust*

*Boa takes her attention off of the young man she standing over and kicks Manny into the boat causing an small explosion *

Manny! Gee yells Forget about him for now he won't die just from that. Feirow said still reinsured of their victory. *runs over to carter* Carter are you ok! Just wait right here we'll get you some help after we defeat this women. Don't worry you'll be ok. Jessie pleads with him and herself.

I cant breath. Im going to die I know it. I can't move. Carter whines (sounding as if she's about to cry) Your not going to die! Don't say that! You can breath see your …talking. She just turned some of the muscles around your lungs to stone. Don't worry I won't let you die. Jessie whelped shedding tears on the stone tissue of her beloved. It's spreading. Carter said his voice fading away.

You two are to young to be playing pirate. Don't worry he'll be all stone soon enough and I'll do the same to you. Boa said quite seriously.

Come one, Gee! Feirow yelled. Of course Feirow! Gee retoreted. *Both have a quick exchange with Boa*

*Feirow cuts Boa on the shoulder*

*Manny from the air slams an attack at Boa*

*Boa dodges at the last moment*

seeing as the pirate was barely bleeding and his body part that was turning to stone from where she had kicked him was cut off she could tell he was a fierce opponent. I can't let a fight with him carry on she whispered to herself.*Gee jumps on Boa's back*

What is this? Another DF user! *Gee locks around Boa's body and arms*

That's right Manny and I have DF's. He's a globe globe man and I'm a cuff cuff women. Here's the good part as you might have noticed I haven't just confined your arms but locked all your joints.

No! I was careless Boa thought to herself. would you like to finish her off Jessie? Gee ask's jittery happy that the fight was over. Fights in this crew we're always tough. Despite their over whelming fighting power the crew let their emotions control them to much. Not that she didn't love her crew but it was something she planned on telling Shaun about.

No I'm going to show her just how much of a pirate I am and make her tell me how to fix carter. Jessie said as she stood up and removed a large knife from her back pocket.

(In the rainforest)

Dammit what is this feeling, my body feel like it's hardening. I don't think I'll be able to outrun them. Luffy panted as he slowed down./SPAN


	3. Pirate Vacation ep 3! A Pirate Love

Pirate Vacation ep 3

Gee make it so where she can squirm. Jessie commands. *Jessie walks over to Boa and grabs her hand* Wait if you stab her hand I'll feel it to. Gee reminds her anxiously. Just unlock her joint's in her left hand. Jessie retorted

Kid you best run along and leave the torturing to someone with a less pretty face. Boa remarks. *Boa smirks* Jessie stabs Boa in the hand twice. *Twists knife* Tell me how to fix Carter! She shouts. Blood freely flowes from Boa's hand. Boa flinches but keeps staring down the young girl. This isn't good all of his body is stone now! Carter added in.

Stand him up. Said Manny

Talk! If you don't talk let's get a little more personal with this. I can carve up your face so that your captain doesn't recognize you anymore then will see if you'll be vacationing on Islands anymore bitch. Jessie threatened.

I don't feel right… Gee moaned.

That's the last time I get called bitch! *Breaks her left arm free from Gee's control*

*Boa grabs Jessie by her forehead and slams her*

*Gee falls to the floor*

im turning to stone! Gee panicked.

She must have used busoshoku haki! Feirow added. I sympathize with your love but… "Mero mero mero"! Boa had wasted enough time here already she thought.

(Gee, Manny, and Feirow are caught in the beam)

I'll be back for you and your captain's head after I kill the rest of your crew. Boa decreed running toward the rainforest.

Wait just kill me know! I don't want to live. Jessie said. Losing her beloved made her desperate and irrational and now all her crewmates were defeated. She had lost all hope.

I'll let you live so you can tell the rest of the Pirate world why the Mugiwara pirates are not to be trifled with. Boa asserted with a victorious tone. Jessie very quickly contemplated taking the knife to her own throat to ease the suffering until she heard a voice…

Wait just a minute Boa! The general dictated. He had shown up late but not to late Jessie thought. She was strong but she believed Shaun could take her and maybe there was a chance to see carter alive again.

hmpf, it seems we have company. Take care of that guy for me will you. Boa said.

Who are you talking to? Shaun inquired. Her tone seemed as if she found an enemy among foes. As though she could compel Jessie as to fight against him. He knew that she may do it to save Carter the two were inseparable.

*A ray of water knocks the sail off of the boat and splits it down the middle*

What the hell! Jenbei why are you here! Shaun demanded to know.

To repay a dept. Boa said.

It seems you are in trouble, I will take care of the good general so you can escape... Boa Hancock.

She already gone. Said Shaun.

(With her hand on the stone cheek of her beloved Carter) I won't let it end like this! The captain won't let it end like this. We'll go to war to get you back… or at least avenge you. Jessie whimperd.

(In the rainforest)

They've been running for about 30 minutes if I run at full speed I should be able to catch up in 5 minutes. Boa panted.

(back at the cabin)

I cant run any longer I have to hide in the cabin! *Stumbles into Cabin* They'll be here any minute. I'll just have to fight them off.

Where'd that bastard? Tag snarled. Captain look there's a cabin over there. Look there he is.

You want me here I am! Luffy protested fist on chest. How compliant of you. Attack! Yelled Tag. Gear second. Gomu gomu no storm. Don't falter! One of the pirates yelled.

(Back on the boat)

I've been trying for over an hour what's going on. Zanbai thinks to himself.

*Duval busts into the room frantically looking back and forth desperately for Zanbai*

Handsome! Duval asked. Who said that you moron this isn't the time. Zanbai snarled at him.

Though you have to see this, Luffy is in great danger. Duval said.

(back at the cabin)

It seems that they're no match for you. Mugiwara Luffy! But they were of some help! Tag murmured.

(Luffy's body sprawled over the cold ground motionless.)

/SPAN


	4. Pirate Vacationep 4! The Pirates Meeting

Oi calm down captain! Said Usopp.

Grab her arms, said Zoro

Im trying! Sanji says desperately as he trys to calm down the infuriated women but is hit fiercely in the process. Sanji was trying to be gentle unlike the moronic swordsman that had the women wraped around his arm by the neck. Calm down captain! Usopp said while trying to distance the pirates from the wooden table in the middle of the floor.

Why are you guys calling this trifling women captain are you not the straw hat pirates any more said Marco.

With that it was over. The insult would not sit right with the young pirate as she stop struggling to give the former WB pirates a piece of her mind and fist.

She's the vice captain she joined the crew and took on the role as a thanks to Luffy awhile back. Said Usopp. Which is why we should stop arguing. Were all here today in the interest of helping Luffy become the pirate king.

And exactly who are you long nose. You seem to do a lot of talking. Said the large dark skinned man in back.

Usopp My name is Usopp. Im the sniper of the crew not to mention captain with a army of….

Usopp! Marco & Jozu said in surprise. Sniper? They had ignored the latter part of his sentence.

It would seem there are some with untold futures on "that" mans ship. Said Vista

Boy by any chance are you related to Yasopp.

(The whole room gave there attention to Usopp)

That legendary sniper… this guy! The young captain said.(I knew there was something weird about him)

Yes that's my father. With this Marco who had risen out of his seat in this situation fell back down.

The Captain is the son of Dragon, the first mate and the cook who were said to be equals in strength were trained by Mihawk the worlds strongest swordsman and Iva of the revolutionaries respectably. Now we have the son of Yasopp. Said Jozu.

This changes everything. I'll drop the extra formalities. Said Marco. You'll have the full support of the Invincible brothers pirate crew. And access to our funds and weapons not to mention free reign on our territory. As Marco went over the perks of an temporary apprenticeship under there crew the strawhat crew allowed an undeniable smile came across their faces. Even for the worlds craziest crew the assault from the new world was relentless. Bounty hunters, pirates, marines, assassins you name it everyone wanted a piece of the crew. So much so Luffy had called to the pirate empress against everything he believed in and asked for backup. Help from the former crew of the famous Shirohige who reign over the first few islands in the New World would most surely help.

invincible hmpf, don't make me laugh. Said the young captain.

*Nami face palms*

Strawhat Captain Are you the same guys who let Shirohige die and Kurohige roam his territories for the past 3 years? Bonney No. Said Usopp.

Do you know who it was that sent that fat bastard flying just the other day? Luffy! As his second in command I will see to it that he becomes the conquer of this sea. My offer still stands shitheads. When your ready totake a stand and return the pirate world to it's former glory than we'll do business and make talk of allies. When that day comes… *Bonney pulls out a pocket knife* Zoro and Sanji run over to try and stop the upset pirate from starting a war with a legendary crew but are only slammed together effortlessly by a quick throw. Look what you did you stupid marimo. Said Sanji. Your in my way again shitty love cook. Said Zoro.

Then you come find us! Says Bonney. She says as she slams the knife into the table .

That knife!… who are you!

As the Vice Captain of the strawhat pirates "Jewelry Bonney" turns her back and exit's the room her long hair flowing majestically. As she walked away she could only make a strong impression. Nami grabs Zoro and Sanji as she walks out the door complaining aloud. God!, so the vice captain is as stupid the real captain she said as she dragged the two still bickering men out the room. Shut up you two she yelled! As she made it out the door bumping both their heads on wall she noticed something.

I'll just take this and go. Usopp said nervously as he wedged the knife from in-between the desk and the four books it was struck through. He then looked up at the pineapple head shaped man and saw he was studying him closely with a displeased look on his face and Usopp started to sweat profusely. What! the frightened man said.

I hope your a great shot Usopp because the road you and your crew head down will have many enemies. Said Marco.

Usopp paused a moment and thought about what Marco had just said. "I am a great shot though" Usopp said with a smile on his face as he ran out the room to catch up with his crew.

Marco with the same displeased look on his face said nothing.

Hmpf kid! Marco smiled.

On the dock leading up to the building they had just left Usopp caught up with Nami and ran into her. ouch! What's the big idea! What's the hold up? You almost made me stab myself with this knife. Do you know what would happen to you if you hurt the great captain Usopp… Huh?

Shut up Usopp! Usopp looked around. What happened Usopp asked Nami. Im not sure but they say some pirates may have found Luffy and Boa.

What!

Were heading back right now! Everybody let's go! Said Bonney.

This should be fun. Zoro beckoned.

Uh g.. guys Usopp said. "we have company"!

Dammed it. Bonney said.

Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Vivi. Kill them and we'll send a ship back for you. Said Bonney.

Why me! Usopp says with his eyes bulging out of his head.

*The ship sailing off*

Bye you guys hurry up and catch up. Said the strawhat crew.

The enemy ship tried to pursue after the sunny go but met with fire from the port. Usopp was using a freelance cannon that he unloaded before the meeting with the invincible brothers crew.

"You can do it" Usopp-san, Mozu shouted from the departing ship. Have a Super fight! Franky added in.

Their leaving…

Come on Usopp-san if your not here who will protect me. Said Vivi. I will Vivi- chan! Sanji howled.

Dork. Stated Zoro.

What was that circus freak? Sanji retorted taking a quick drag from his cigarette. You heard me dartboard eyebrows your the one with the mutated Face.

Oh that's real clever from the idiot couldn't find his way down a hill and how dare you insult my face you talking Brussel sprout. I'll separate you for ways. (Fangirl material) That's it I've been wanting to slice you all day. Zoro snapped.

Yea well I've been wanting to kick your ass since the day we met. Cautioned Sanij.

Guy's stop fighting the enemies are approaching here. Vivi pleaded.

Just leave them be I've never seen there flag before so there probably just some rookies. *pulls out two pistols*

The ship was now pulled right in front of the gang and pirates were coming out of the woodwork

My name is Bissau I am here to take the head of the one they call Strawhat.

Turns out your wrong Usopp these pirates are quite famous. Vivi whispered so that the man could not hear her. What are you chatting about girl. Bissau snaps angrily. *Vivi flinches So what's the plan Usopp Vivi ask as she start a cold sweat hoping that Usopp would have the situation under control. Vivi would have never thought that the long nosed man would become such a fierce fighter compared to the rest of the crew. Though this wasn't the time to be think about that she just knew that the sniper had some kind of plan seeing as he wasn't one to face his enemies without one.

*Right as Vivi finishes her statement a huge Plant attacks the enemy pirates.

What in the World? Bissau says as he looks at his ship being destroyed by a huge man-eating plant as his crew fights desperately to kill it.

Unfortunately you won't be able to meet the captain today or ever seeing as how these are your final moments. Usopp remarks to the pirates viciously. *raises gun* Bissau stares fiercely into Usopp eye's as Usopp stares right back. Both readying for the others attack. Bissau grips his sword as vivi dips deeper into her wide open stance. Usopp charges.

Watch out. Said Bissau.

it's to late to warn your crew you should have never messed with us elite strawhats. Usopp taunted.

*Zoro ducks to avoid the blow from Sanji* Both Zoro and Vivi jump back because of the destruction caused by the kick. Usopp who bared the full force of the blow goes flying right into Bissau who pushes one of his crew men to the side to take the flying long noses full impact. They both are sent flying into Bissau's ship.

Usopp-san. Vivi screams

Are you trying to kill me! Zoro yells.

Takes a long drag from his cigarette and closes his eye just to slowly open them back up as if to say "it's all good"

Don't just smoke! Zoro retorted.

What kind of attack was that? That guy did all that with a kick? Some of the pirates asked under there breath in the background of all the commotion

Hey you bastards look what you did to are Captain and beloved Merlin(the ship). Don't think we won't make you pay.

Heeeh! Zoro and Sanji replied looking back at the pirates.

Scary… thought the pirates. Their weren't many in the beginning of the new who didn't know the faces of Zoro and Sanji.

before that. Sanji said. "Before what" the enemy pirates retorted becoming upset. Usopp has gotten himself into a situation where he's surrounded by pirates and most likely not unconscious.

IT'S YOUR FAULT! Zoro and Vivi replied simultaneously.

Sanji took another long drag from his cigarette finishing it.

Stop smoking and say something! Yelled everyone in attendance.

Sanji blowing stacks into the air and dropping his cigarette butt to the ground. Let's finish this, he replied.

Back in the rain forest)

Damn this forest is thick said Juan. We should have just stayed on the beach. We can't said Abigail

If we stayed there those pirates from those ship's would have seen us.

But now if the crew comes through looking for us they'a just go right past us. They know were here, do you want to be responsible for them fighting all those pirates! Well!

First off it's they'll and shut up I know. We already have it hard here in the new world and I feel it's mostly my fault. That's why we have to find captain.

Weren't you the one that said we should leave them alone? Said Juan.

That was before all these pirate showed up. It's obvious that the captain would want to be alone with Boa. In just one week he fought 103 captains I just can't believe that we made it through all that. The sunny is in horrible condition too. Said Juan. I know the whole crew is exhausted.

I can't believe how strong the crew is though.

Moron, how can you think of something like that at a time like this. Said Abigail. A tear began to form in the corner of her eye's. Her eye's were shaped like buttons and had a strong fierce look to them though at times like these appeared soft and desperate.

No really think about it. Said Juan. The captain is so strong even when facing unbeatable opponents I feel like he's going to win. I never met a man who made me trust so much in his power. I've lived in the new world for so long and have seen pirates with a name for them selves or sons of great men come here from paradise so proud only to be overwhelmed by this great sea. He has complete faith in his crew which is amazing seeing as how they all look up to him. Captain sure is great.

Yeah, I feel the same way. (Abigail says as she wipes the tear from her face). My father must have felt that he was the best man to protect me before he died. Though sometimes I wish…

It's not you though. Said Juan. Luffy is that kind of guy. If it wasn't your enemies he'd take on someone else's. You didn't know this but Usopp told me that Robin that mysterious girl on the ship is wanted by the government.

We're all wanted by the government said Abigail. Not like she is. Said Juan, apparently she is the key to resurrecting the world greatest weapon. Truth is Luffy didn't burn down Enis Lobby it was Usopp!

Your so stupid. Why do you listen to that guy's lies. The island was burned down by the buster call. Though I didn't know it was because of Robin. Her past must have been as mysterious as she is.

Don't call me stupid, stupid. Usopp isn't a liar he's the strongest guy in the crew next to Luffy. Said Juan.

He is not moron. The second strongest would have to be Bonney. Next would be either Sanji or Zoro. Usopp probably isn't even stronger than Franky.

Your justa mad because your aim sucks and he's a great sniper. Ha ha ha.

Better than being an air head who's only good at running his mouth Said Abigail. Just like the great captain Usopp. At least I don't burden the crew all the time said Juan.

Ooooh you make me so mad. Why did you even have to join said Abigail. I feel the same way said Juan.

Im going to find the captain by myself. Wait we have to stay together. Said Abigail.

Im going said Juan. And what the hell does "justa" mean, said Abigail.

SHUT UP! Said Juan.

(back to cabin)

I finally caught up with you. Said Boa.

I didn't except for you to show up. What happened to the crew? There's no way you defeated the color squad let alone General Shaun! That man is the one who will lead captain Jonny to the seat of Pirate King! Said Tag.

Enough of your blathering, Boa said as she ran towards the man. Not so fast Tag shouted nervously. If you take one more step I'll cut Strawhat's throat. I can make it over there before you move a muscle Boa retorted. *Tag raised the blade to Luffy's neck *. Let me and my men go and you can have straw…

Before he could finish the sentence Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs" Get off of me moron!" and slams tag to the ground causing the ground to shake. Tag hit his head and cracked a boulder knocking him unconscious. Luffy infuriated walked into the cabin and sat down on the bed.

Are you ok Luffy, said Boa. Yea I'm fine Luffy retorted. I just need that sandwich you promised me he said as he passed out over the king sized bed.


	5. Pirate Vacation ep 5! Pirate rescue

Pirate vacation ep 5

What is that? Juan pondered as he peaked through bushes down into opening. There was a waterfall. Drinking from the river there was a large creature. Whatever it was it looked delicious. Juan thought to himself. Drool running down his cheek. He leaped down with a steel pipe in hand.

Huh what the….ouch!

(back at the ship)

Give us all the details. Bonney ordered. We were stationed in Balanto gathering supplies when we heard that a large group of pirates had found an isolated island they could use as an hideout west from there. Knowing where they were heading we used Salome to track them and confirm it. After that we … that's enough Bonney interrupted. We can handle it from here. Some of are crew are back on an island north of here; I told them we would send…

That's enough! a voice coming from Bonney's side view. I don't know who you think we are but we're not some pickup crew. We only told you about the situation out of courtesy. Coming aboard the ship was Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold. So if you left some of you crew I suggest you go back and get them while we handle the situation as you so put it finished Boa Marigold.

With none strong enough to properly hold Bonney back the crew panicked. I'll get some rope! Zanbai yelled as he scrambled into the cabin. Ropes not strong enough get chains Mozu yelled at the helmsman.

A moment of pause went over the two ships. Bonney turned to the sisters. I'm sorry your right Bonney smiled as she laughed off the situation. We're both here for the same reason so let's work together. This sure is an akward position are captains got us into she laughed extending her hand. I'm sorry I don't know your names.

I'm Boa Sanersonia and I'm Marigold the sisters answered. When shaking Bonney's hand they noticed her strong grip. The sister looked at each other to confirm if they noticed the same thing. Both were quite large and very strong but when Shaking hands with the women it was as if they were shaking hands with a giant who was trying not to squash them.

The Mugiwara crew were frozen in shock. "She's being reasonable" ! they all bellowed.

Calm down captain! Zanbai said as he jumped on Bonney and tried to confine her. Get off me pig. Bonney protested as she knocked Zanbai into the ocean.

Get him he's a devil fruit user Kiwi yelled to the crew.

Let's sit down and talk about it Sandersonia suggested. I wish we could but time is of the essence; we haven't been able to reach either Boa or Luffy all day according to Usopp are sniper. I think we should take the sunny go around the side of the island and take your ship back to get the rest of the crew. That's ridiculous that many men on are ship is a strict taboo. It goes against are tradition. Tradition Bonney thought. This is a matter of war! Theirs no time for that. She pleaded.

Maybe you should take your ship back and hurry by that time we should have… Look shouted Nami. Further into shore there could be seen distinct ship figures. Bonney went to the side. One, two, three….six she counted more and more as her eyes fixated on the scene. Seventeen… twenty three. There're 29 ships zehahaha. daisy interrupted. What the hell! Sorry this little chat is over. Bonney proclaimed.

Usopp ready the gaon cannon! e're going into battle. A long akward pause fell over the area. Damn it where is that long nose when I need him!

Bolle, bolle bolle bolle. Bonney turned around. It's the den den mushi someone answer it quick. Handsome! Duval answered. Stop your moronic murmuring Boa screamed into the den den mushi infuriated. Put Bonney on the phone! Hello Bonney answered.

Yes women! We need to be picked up right now! Their are pirates on this island. It's the fleet of captain Jonny. A look of worry fell over everyone's faces. Captain Jonny! Why didn't you say so earlier she screamed at the Kuja pirates. We had know idea! Marigold beckoned. They weren't flying there flag so….

Listen empress, were right outside the shores of the island but before that how is Luffy. He's fine but he's not able to move. Captain, we're awaiting your orders! Dan said rushing her to make a decision. Listen Boa we have your crew with us do I have permission to direct them she asked. Whether or not she gave permission Bonney had already made her decision to seize control over them. What! the Boa sisters hissed. Can you take control over my crew? Have you lost your mind! Is that a yes? It's the best way for us to get to you and Luffy in time. Bonney suggested backing Boa into a corner. Considering her obsession with the man she knew she had won her over. His safety was more important than Boa not particularly liking her.

…

Fine I'll let you direct them; not that I trust you. Though you better make it here as fast as you can. We'll hold them off as long as we can you make it here to where you dropped us off. I got it Bonney said as she hung up. You heard Boa Hancock from this point on I am responsible for all of you so get ready to deploy.

Nami! Call Sanji, Zoro, Vivi and Usopp and tell them to make it here somehow in an hour. Gyaro you and other fish guys attack the ships from below do as much damage as you can. Schollozo you Zanbai, Dan, Duval and Piero I want you to accompany the Kuja pirates in an ambush from behind once the Sunny Go draws their attacks. You want them to do a frontal attack? Sandersonia asked. Theirs no way that will work!

What's all the noise for? Caribou asked grinning coming out of the cabin. You! Bonney said. You stay here and help with the attack. Myself, Franky and you two (Bonney pointing to Sandersonia and Marigold) will go pick up Luffy and Boa. We'll figure out what comes next after we secure them. Or better yet Luffy will take over the situation. Even though the man couldn't move and she knew the severity of his situation she had faith that Luffy would be the only one "able" to snatch them the victory. Until then she would handle everything.

Lets go! Bonney cried out.

(At marine headquaters)

Private how is it looking? According to the spy the Mugiwara's left the meeting with the invincible pirate brothers crew without making any sort of deal. He also learned that Monkey D. Luffy is injured from his battle with Kurohige on an uncharted island south west of the cranial ice island. Shall we send battleships? No not yet. The vice admiral commanded. We shall see what happens first. Pirates taking pirates out is what we want.

Do you have information on Boa Hancock? Yes sir, the private said. It turns out that she is not a official ally but has been helping Mugiwara under the radar since the war.

Karibou of the Caribou pirates has joined under the Mugiwara pirates along with his brother. The number of pirates in the Mugiwara crew has more than tripled over the past year. The pirates confirmed are a number of vigilantes from the underworld criminal slash bounty hunter group called the franky family stationed in water 7. Others include those from the illegal insei Bara-iro Raidazu(Rosy life riders) the kidnapping group involved in the illegal slave trade lead by a thug by the name of Duval. Last but not least the Vice Captain of the Mugiwara pirates Big Eater Jewelry Bonney and a number of her crew have joined. We estimate the number of pirates to be around sixty to seventy! Send this information to headquarters at once! The vice admiral commanded.

(Back at saintmen isle)

(Usopp gasp for air as he awakens from his small comma) What happened? Usopp rose up quickly.(looking around). You we're hit in the head Usopp. Chopper said. Just lay back down. They we're inside a small room inside the Invincible pirate brothers base. That Marco guy gave us a room huh. Yea. How did I hit my head Usopp questioned. Uh well you see you were kinda hit in the head by Sanji. What! That bastard why is he hitting his own teamate? Well at least you took out the captain Chopper chuckled uncomfortably.

That reminds me, what happened to the pirates Usopp asked worriedly? Don't worry they ran off after being defeated by Sanji and Zoro. No time for small talk we just got a call from Nami .She said there is no pickup and captain Johnny is after Luffy. (Sanji said standing in the doorway) What! Chopper and Usopp yelled in shock. Did you ask Marco for a ship Usopp asked? (Zoro looking surprised) No. Though that's a good idea. We should ask for one with oars we have to make it there as fast as we can. Usopp stated. I don't know why but I can only see this ending one way… Usopp said. In War!

(Back on the uncharted island)

Captain! Shaun yelled as he banged through the door. A group of pirate captains sat around the table. It was Captain Johnny's faithful generals. The commanders of his 15 divisions; renown pirates with large bounties . I'm glad you made here so fast! My crew is seriously wounded and half of them are petrified. Petrified! Ha, how can they be pirates if there scared. A small old man laughed obnoxiously. Not scared turned to stone. Shaun yelled. Oh, I heard the pirate empress was here hahaha. This isn't a funny matter. What about my men! You shouldn't have "messed" with her if you ask me the old man snarled turning serious. Stop bothering him… Captain Johnny said. We'll turn your men back to normal. Bring them along with anyone injured back to the main ship we'll capture Boa and find this Luffy guy. If she values her life than she will return them back to normal. -


	6. Pirate Vacation ep 6! Pirate Backup

Ok Luffy, I just called Bonney she should be here shortly. Boa said sitting on the bed over Luffy. Luffy lied in the bed sweating profusely. His skin had turn a grayish color and he struggled to breath. I need chopper.. I have to fight. Luffy said.

You can't fight in your condition Luffy. Just rest.

I can't. Luffy jumped up. Grabbing Boa by her shoulders. He coughed up blood. The crew can't win this fight alone they… *Luffy fainted* Luffy! Boa bellowed.

He passed out. Boa thought. This was the second time she had seen him in such a critical state. She could not allow the crew to seem him like this. As a captain she knew that they had to be untouchable in front of their crews. Not being swayed by emotion or ailment. In this state where he was most venerable only she could comfort him. After their session under the waterfall Luffy had told him about the duel between him and his sniper and best friend. That after defeating him and leaving him on the cold shore how hard it was to not show his emotions to the crew. That was the whole reason she was here, It made her special she thought. She could bare his pain with him since she was no more than his lover.

Even after the war when he lost his brother it was probably better that his crew was not there to see him going through such pain. It was probably better that she was not there too she thought. But now the man that had saw him through his suffering was here on this island. He'll help us get through this. Boa thought. Boa couldn't believe how much she was trusting in others all for the sake of Luffy. Maybe I'm changing too Boa thought.

Boooa! A call from the forest rang out. Jenbei! Boa said as she snapped to attention. *Boa runs to the porch*. What going on? Boa asked. Jenbei stood in front of the cabin with two kids. This mongrel must have thought I was breakfast and attacked me from behind. He hit me with a pole. Jenbei complained. The fishman held Juan by his collar. The young man was knocked unconscious and was bleeding from his forehead. Hancock sama is the captain alright! Abigail asked worriedly.

He is fine. Don't get in his way! We're not safe here on this island how did you two end up here? Never mind just sit here on this chair and don't move. Boa said before the young woman could even open her mouth. Abigail obeyed repugnantly. She was very worried about her captains condition. She knew he was injured in a big fight with a strong rival but she was not sure who since she was not allowed to leave the ship during the fight.

Who are these two? Jenbei questioned. The girl is the reason I'm here. Boa said. And the boy is some peasant they picked up along the way. As Boa went on Juan gained his consciousness. He woke to the giant blue monster holding him and panicked. Let me go you asshole. Ouch! Jenbei yelled. Juan had bitten him on the arm. With a quick punch to the cheek from Jenbei, Juan fell and bounced off the wooden porch to land right in front of Abigail passing out again. Abigail sighed. I see why Luffy picked him they're similar in those regards.

Jenbei we have more important matters to attend to; please come inside!

(back in the cabin bedroom)

I see his condition is critical. Jenbei whispered. He's running a small fever and turning pale, but worse of all is his skin is hardening. Boa said. I was wondering how we should escape from here. I really don't want his crew to see him like this. Right now my crew and Luffy's friends are fighting Captain Johnny. If they see their Captain like this any chance we have of escaping safely is out the window. That's for sure. Jenbei added. What does he want? Jenbei asked. What! Boa said. He want's to fight but he's in no condition. I may be a Shichibukai but I know the level of pirate Captain Johnny is.

That true. He was a rookie a while back but after beating a few legends and having them join his crew he's become quite the fearsome opponent. Even with two Shichibukai are chances are slim. So you agree with me then Boa. Announced. Huh? Jenbei stammered. If you can huh you can hear! Boa said. Are best chance is to run from the island right?

I didn't say that! Jenbei said. Than what do you suppose we do. Boa jumped in his face. We…uh fight with Luffy. Boa sat back down and averted her eyes. I guess I shouldn't have asked a fish man for advice. Jenbei could tell her posturing and the way she sat over Luffy that she was not going to let the man near any battles.

Listen Empress. If Luffy said he wants to fight then your only place as a friend is to back him up. You can't see to it that he doesn't get hurt. I know Luffy he saved me from the hell Impel down. No one can stop him when he has his mind made up. If you get in your way your just his enemy. Jenbei said. Nobody can stop him, not Ace, Myself the Sekai Seifu or even Shirohige. You take this battle away from him and he'll despise you… no he'll despise himself. Do you want that?

If I let him go he may die! I've been a pirate a long time Jenbei. When I was young and full of ambition I ventured into the new world and I did well but it was pirates like these that were the mid tiers of the strongest sea in the world that… Destroyed my dreams. I don't want to see that happen to Luffy at any cost! Boa yelled.

You'll just have too toughen it up empress. Luffy is still a hundred times weaker than a Yonkou and the distance from their to Pirate King is even further. There's a great difference between a strong pirate and a great pirate. To overcome the world is nearly impossible. Though we can do nothing more than support him and watch helplessly as he puts his life on the line countless times. Jenbei said. Right now I believe we're out of are league if there's any chance of us winning it's Luf… Jenbei was cut off.

Hancock-sama Bonney is here! Abigail burst through the doors smiling. She brought…. Abigail noticed Luffy on the bed breathing heavily. Captain? Captain are you alright! Abigail ran up to Luffy's bedside. Luffy! Abagail screamed. Luffy woke from his sleep to see Abigail staring over him. Immediately he jumped up and turned to where his feet hung off the bed. It happened so fast Abigail was startled. Are you ok Luffy? Abigail whimpered . Im fine Luffy said staring around. Abigail leave. Boa commanded. Is it because of me that your hurt? Abigail asked. Luffy stared at Abigail. He put his hands on her hair and roughened it. Nah, this has nothing to do with you he smiled. Captain! Juan yelled from the doorway. What are you going to do this island is surrounded by pirates.

Boa made her way across the room picking up Abigail and pushing `her and Juan out the door. As Juan fell into the other room he hit Bonney who was coming through the doorway. Ouch! You hit me you little bastard. As Bonney added to the fray of noise Luffy started to get fed up. Bonney good! Take me to the fight. Aye aye captain! Bonney said. Just like that Luffy put an end to all the commotion. As Luffy made it across the room he stumbled and nearly fell only to be caught by Jenbei. Oi, Jenbei when did you get here?

I've been here awhile.. Jenbei said.

Oi, Luffy are you ok to fight! Franky asked. Of course I am. I just need some food in me. Let's head out! Luffy ordered. Jenbei helped Luffy walk. The group was on it's way to the shore where the fight was going on. I will fight to the best of my ability for you Luffy. Jenbei whispered to Luffy. Just tell me what to do! Jenbei and Luffy had fallen to the back of the group. Slow down… Luffy said. I guess I am a little riled up! Jenbei said. But I can't help it the guy we're going against is a strong one.

No I mean slow down. Your walking to fast. Jenbei was barely moving at this point. Just stop for a sec. Whats the hold up! Marigold said. Your falling behind. We'll catch up Jenbei said. just go on without us. Boa nodded and the group went on. Don't take to long! Bonney added.

Boa knew that Luffy was having trouble walking but thought Luffy staying behind with Jenbei was better than him marching right into battle. Bonney on the other hand knew that one way or another he would make it to the fight so it didn't matter as long as he showed up. Though if he didn't than she was just fight extra hard in his steed.

Are you ok Luffy? Nah I don't think I'll be able to go wild. I can't do much the way I am. This is the drawback of a certain technique I used. I need you to do me a favor Jenbei just one thing. Luffy said. Sure anything Jenbei said impatiently. He could not phantom what Luffy was preparing to do when he could barely move. Get me to this Captain Johnny guy you and Boa were taking about!

(On the shore of the uncharted island)

They're strong! Zanbai panted. They're just playing with us… Schollozo added. Zanbai and most of the crew had moved to the shore. Trying to attack from the sea proved too difficult with so many ships surrounding them. The ambush from the Kuja pirates failed but they were steadily holding off attack. Attack from the flying fish directed by Duval was the biggest advantage the crew had but that was slowly coming to an end with the enemy fleet slowly learning how to deal with them.

Half of the Kuja pirates were shooting arrows from shore in aid of helping hod the pirates back. The fishmen that were attacking captain Johnny's fleet had done heav damage to one ship but mysteriously stopped. They must have been taken out under the water. Zanbai though.

A steady flow of pirates coming from the ships onto the shore were keeping the Mugiwara pirates busy. The crew could tell they were the lower members of the fleet but they we're strong none the least. Plus they had numbers. The enemy fleet was trying to advance into the jungle but Zanbai had strict orders to keep them focused on the shores.

Look at those smug bastards holding their noses up at us. What are you waiting for cowards. Zanbai yelled. We not good enough for you! Many pirates from the crew took the jobs of onlookers. Just looking for someone worth fighting or maybe something more interesting. It was often like that in large crews. Everyone had different objectives going on at the same time. While most pirates looked to fight others some would be off looking for the enemies treasure or maybe the enemies captain.

Everyone be careful they're firing those machine guns again. Mozu warned. I'll take care of it! Zanbai Said. He cuffed his hands and dug them into the dirt. Meteor toss! Zanbai yelled. Pulling up a large mound of dirt (about the size of a large mansion) Zanbai threw it at the ships. The mound of dirt not only absorbed the bullets from the machine gun but was heading straight for the ships. It was cut effortlessly by one of the enemy pirate's swordsman.

Damn! Zanbai said. How many strong people do they have?

(on route to the uncharted island)

That's it guys keep going! Vivi cheered. Faster, faster she jeered. Shut up we're rowing as fast as we can Usopp said. Who's going as fast as they can! Sanji said. I can go much faster.

You think your hot shit love cook? I can take it up notch if you want. Zoro taunted. Don't! Usopp said we're already passing up dolphins in the sea. There's still swordfish we can't let them beat us! Vivi said laughinh. Yes Vivi-chwan. Sanji sung. You don't talk you're just a passenger. Usopp yelled. Zoro and Sanji speed up and started rowing the boat faster so much that the whole front of the boat lifted out of the water and Vivi nearly fell out. Usopp caught her and desperately tried to keep up with the two monsters.

(back at the shore of the uncharted island)

Reinforcements are here. Bonney announced as loud as she can.

Is that a rowboat Kiwi said! *A rowboat came speeding onto the shore* 


	7. Pirate Vacation ep 7! Pirate matchups

I can see the shore! Usopp said. What's with all those ships though. Their has to be about 20 of them. We won't be able to get to the shore on this boat. Zoro said. We'll just have to jump then Sanji added. Before Usopp and Vivi could even concur Zoro and Sanji had jumped high in the air over the ships. Sure is a lot of pirates…Dammed, I forgot Vivi. Sanji said aloud. Usopp will take care of it right now it seems like we have company. Zoro said focused intently on his enemies/ A group of pirates had spotted them. Look up there. One of the pirates shouted. Soon a swarm of pirates were heading towards Sanji and Zoro high up in the sky.

Sanji easily took half of them out with a couple of quick hits from his flaming leg and landed on the ships helm. The other half Zoro sent his attack flying towards. Though it was cut through by one of the swordsman. What! Zoro said as an army of pirates piled on top of him.

What is that idiot doing with those weaklings Sanji thought. Hey black leg! One of the pirates yelled. The pirates Sanji kicked were still standing chest burning and all. How the hell are you still standing. Don't underestimate us rookie. We may be underlings but we train to be the best. Lieutenant Charles there's a rowboat out on the sea with pirates on it! A pirate with a looking glass said. Blow it up. Charles commanded.

No, Vivi-chwan. Before the cannonballs could reach the row boat Usopp jumped high in the sky with Vivi and started falling short of the shore. Vivi was in Usopp's arms weighing him down. I see what's going on! Sanji said. He jumped in the air. Here comes Sanji! Usopp said ecstatically. Sanji grabbed a hold of Vivi in midair. What about me Usopp yelled. Thanks for grabbing Vivi longnose! Sanji said as he kicked off of Usopp's chest sending him towards the shore and Usopp down into the ship full of pirates. Damn you love cook this is the second time you bastard. Usopp said as he fell. Take care Usopp we believe in you Vivi said slightly humorous and half worried.

Damn I'm surrounded by enemies Usopp thought to himself. At least theirs Zoro. Zoro was fighting off the pirates. Slicing through many of them fending off their attacks and destroying their ship simultaneously. While Usopp was focused on Zoro lieutenant Charles had ambushed him from the side. Usopp had just barely blocked it. That was close Charles said. I surprised you were able to block that attack. It should have broken your arms and sent you flying.

That's thanks to my weapon. Usopp said. No matter how hard you hit Kabuto will absorb all the impact. That's an interesting toy you got there kid. Charles taunted. But it will take more than that to fight with me. Charles said. Charles sent a kick up at Usopp's chin but he dodged it and tried shooting Charles. Charles jumped and spinned kicked Usopp and sent him flying into the broadside. The impact caused an explosion. Though there were two explosions. One from the side of the ship and one from the middle of the ship where Lieutenant Charles had "been" standing. Charles flew up into the sky and was falling down into the sea smoldering as if he had been blown up from the inside.

Lieutenant! The ships crew yelled out. Damn you long nose look what you did to are vice captain! As the smoke cleared Usopp could be seen leaning against the railing smiling as he bleed from his chest. You shouldn't get so mad! Usopp said. Much worse will happen if you try and go up against Luffy.

Zoro Smiled. If you've beaten the head guy of this ship than I'll just destroy it. Nice taking the strongest guy for yourself Usopp. Zoro Laughed. Yea well you were taking to long Usopp Laughed.

I suggest you get to the shore Usopp, this ship has a date with Davy Jones. Zoro Jumped into the air. Santoryu Ogi - Sanzen Sekai! Before Zoro could finish his attack he was attacked. A punch came right for him. Zoro blocked it with his arm and was sent flying through the ship. Zoro! Usopp yelled. It's Captain Johnny's first mate! One of the pirates yelled out. You guy's are dead! The pirates laughed. Get up Roronoa Zoro! I know you wouldn't be hurt from that. He's right Usopp ran for the railings to jump to the next ship. Instantly Zoro came up slicing the ships to bits sending all the pirates except for the Captain Jhonny's first mate into the sea. Usopp and the firstmate had moved to the next ship. That bastard he completely destroyed the "dark moon". I'll kill him. Zoro flew at the first mate and started attacking. The first mate pulled out his sword and parried Zoro's attacks. Usopp was stuck fighting the rest of the pirates which proved to much. Both pirates we're losing their battles. The first mate was at an obvious advantage and the rest of the pirates on the ship were slowly wearing Usopp down.

Before a decisive moves could be made that would decide the battle Bonney and the Mugiwara pirates including Bonney, Franky, Sanji, Mozu, Kiwi and others rushed the ship.

Blowing through the pirates they took control of the ship. You guys finish off these pirates I'm going for Zoro. Bonney said.

Bonney! Zoro said.

Idiot instead of starting fights don't you think it's better to check in with the commanding officer! I tried but me and Usopp ran into trouble. It's Usopp and I Boa. Said smugly. Any way just make it to shore and see Boa. Bonney commanded.

I'll take care of this guy. Ok. Zoro said. Oh, by the way take Usopp and Sanji with you to see Boa.


	8. Pirate Vacation ep 8! Pirate Admiration

Your finally here! Boa said. Where is this doctor chopper! Jenbei asked. He's right over there under a that tree. We have a cot set up for Luffy so that he can be worked on. Just set him over their and come back here. Me and some of Luffy's top men are going to open up a path of escape a use his ship to fly out of here.

As much as I would like to see you and Luffy's top men fight and then "fly out of here". Luffy has other plans. Jenbei proclaimed. Boa sighed and looked at Luffy hung over Jenbei's shoulder. What did Luffy tell you? Luffy told me to take him to his ships doctor and help him reach Captain Johnny. He said to tell his crew members that were going to kick their asses. Boa put her hand on her for head and sighed again. Ok if this is what Luffy wants I'll give the crew his message. You just stay with Luffy. Much obliged empress Jenbei said as hey ran off with Luffy.

The sounds of gun shots and swords clashing together could be heard it was an all out fight. Injured from both sides could be seen. Though as Jenbei ran he wondered why he didn't encounter any enemies. A huge fishman running around with an enemy captain should be the main target. That's when he noticed it. A solid line of pirates protecting him from upcoming pirates. Though their were so many pirates none broke the wall of both the Mugiwara pirates and Kuja allies.

When Jenbei was finally close to reaching his destination he noticed a raccoon wearing a hat and lab coat. Is this their doctor Jenbei thought. Jenbei laid Luffy on the cot. Your captain told me he wants nothing but to be able to walk. This is bad! Chopper said. Luffy wasn't suppose to be fighting in his condition. Chopper! Luffy said. How is everyone doing?

Luffy!

Right now their has been a lot of injuries but nothing fatal. You're the most critical patient I've gotten yet. That's good. Luffy laughed. It's not Chopper yelled. The way you are now you won't be able to fight! Chopper just make it so where I can walk on my own for two hours! That's all I need. Otherwise we wont win this fight. Two hours it's all I need.

Chopper quickly consulted himself and thought what Dr Kureha his mentor would do.

Ok there is one way for you to fight. But After an hour you will return to your current state. Take this rumble ball I made especially for this situation. It's a mixture I made that combines a rumble ball and vigor hormones from that okama king. Though you can't fight after an hour of this medicine takes effect or you'll die!

Now take this. Chopper handed Luffy the purple ball.

Jenbei right! Jenbei focused. Yeah! Hold down Luffy. When he takes this it will feel like needles are running through his blood stream.

I don't feel anything…

Luffy's vison started to blur and he became lightheaded. Then he screamed. A scream so loud it could be heard throughout the battle field.

Luffy broke free of the pirates grasp and rolled over to the ground. Rolling around on the ground two thoughts steadily went through his mind. The pain that surged through is body was as if he was on fire. Next he thought back to the first time he had heard the Name Jhonny.

He was sitting in a bar on a well to do island in the very beginning of the new world, drinking some finely aged rum, his favorite kind. A finely aged brandy that really was a fortified port wine that had other dark liquors mixed in it during aging. The man never really cared what alcohol he drank let alone the details but the smell this particular drink gave off reminded him of sitting in the bar listening to Yasopp tell about his adventures with Shanks. It was very alcohol Yasopp and those that always sat at his table drank. Luffy associated the smell of the "dropped liquor" with the tales of adventure.

Luffy sat alone at the bar while Bonney played poker with men at another table. Usually Luffy wouldn't let woman sit alone with other men without his company because of certain advice he had received as a child from some of the head bandits he grew up under. Though he had just met the woman and could tell that she was so unbelievably strong any problem's the obnoxious women would cause would be handle before he could even interfere to help. He was to busy broading over his new crew.

Luffy never considered the idea of having such a large crew though the felling was addicting. Luffy was learning the power in numbers, before he thought it was just to makeup for the fact of the captain not being strong enough and compensating in numbers. Though through his adventure through the grandline line he was slowly obtaining different opinions.

Luffy smiled over the fact that his crew was surprised over his decision to send Zoro and Sanji back into "paradise" to gather some of their old comrades. He had learned from all the captains he had beaten even though they fell to his power, they all taught him valuable lessons. He was particularly impressed by Whitebeards crew each one seeming to be very strong many possibly able to destroy him had they been enemies.

"Can I sit next to you" a young women in a violet purple dress said. Sure why not. The women was obviously an outlaw. The huge sword she carried on her back full of jewels, rubies and sapphire, she had a distinct smell of gunpowder and perfume. "Sure is a nice bar" the women said; my name is Jessie. Are you new here?

"Yea just passing by looking for the smell of adventure" Luffy smiled.

"Oh you're a pirate, Well, I could kind of tell by your look" Jessie said a pleasant smile on her face. "Though you won't find much cash here at this time of year everything on this has been offered to Captain Jhonny".

Luffy boring with the conversation study the women's actions. Never before had another pirate acted so friendly towards him, he wondered if she was either terribly strong or just stupid. "Oh really, such a nice town who'd think it was run by some pirate" Luffy said sipping from his glass.

Jessie smiled. " Not just **some **pirate the hero of this town and many others". "A town like this in the front of the new world use to always be under attack from pirates; it was a slum, most of the business closed down from fear of attack causing a depression for a long time".

"Captain Jhonny took all of the poor people thieves, former farmers and business owners who couldn't afford to feed their families anymore to sea so that they could have a chance to live again; for that he's praised around parts". "Oh is he really that great" Luffy said tauntingly. "He took all the money he made from his voyages and renovated islands like this" Jessie said her eyes gleaming with admiration. "Though it's different than trying to help the people a guy like Johnny could care less about civilians". "He gives the people in his crew an option join him and fight hard for him or sit in your current situation unable to change a thing. " It's a joyous feeling to join an organization like that, knowing you can actually change things". "I'm just sitting here babbling here about my captain I must be boring you… uh what's you name again".

"My name's Luffy and your not boring me, it's nice to know there are Captains out there that care about affecting peoples lives" Luffy said as he stood up. "Excuse me while I talk to my friend she's a lil drunk".

With the pain Luffy felt fading the thought of fighting a man like that overwhelmed him as he threw up his arms and yelled. Jhonny!


End file.
